differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Connecticut's first European settlers were Dutchmen who established a small, short-lived settlement called Fort Hoop in Hartford at the confluence of the Park and Connecticut Rivers. The word "Connecticut" is derived from various anglicized spellings of an Algonquian word for "long tidal river". The July 22, 1776, representatives of 13 English colonies in North America signed a declaration of independence. Following this declaration, they fought a American Independence War against the United Kingdom. Britain recognized the independence of the 13 states, in 1783, at the second treaty of Paris, organized as the United States of America, and including some territories. A weak confederacy was doomed to fail, the states soon fought themselves for control on the unorganized territories. Vermont was admitted to statehood in 1791 after settling a land dispute with New York. In 1805, there was a series of minor and inconclusive incidents along the Canadian\US border. By early 1806, Pennsylvania and Virginia were both involved in a bloody and needless 2 year long border war to the horror of all other states. New England's governors were particularly worried by the apparent predominance of Virginia, New York and Pennsylvania in the federal government and complained to the president abou it in November 1807. New England's economic growth relied heavily on trade with the British Empire, and so the region's merchants and politicians strongly opposed America's trade restrictions. As the United States and the United Kingdom fought the War of 1812, New England Federalists organized the Hartford Convention in the winter of 1814 to discuss the region's many grievances concerning the war, and to propose changes to the Constitution to protect the region's interests and maintain its political power. Politically, the region often disagreed with the rest of the country and separatist radicals were in the ascendancy. New England seceded from the United States of America during the secession war of 1814-15. The Republic of Sonora was a short-lived, unrecognized federal republic ruled by filibuster William Walker in 1854, with Walker retreating to The Republic of Baja California from 1853 to 1854, after which the USA raided several several Mexican coastal ports prior to officially sending troops there to annex it. The locals would rebel several times until a lasting peace was made in 1908. Since the brief American border war of 1863 against Canada, Louisiana and Great Britain, the United States of America has not been involved in international conflicts, keeping a neutrality policy until the Anti-Hitlerian War. The United States purchased Alaska from the Russian Empire on March 30, 1867, for 7.2 million U.S. dollars at approximately two cents per acre ($4.74/km2). The area went through several administrative changes before becoming organized as a territory on May 11, 1912. It was admitted as the 49th state of the U.S. on January 3, 1959. In 1876, in the centennial celebration, the United States passed a law to phase out slavery of any kind "to then complete the task of our forefathers" and enforce the freedom Afro-Americans had won after the First Civil War. , but it would not be fully enforced in the Deep South until 1900 by several wayward county officials. By July 22th, 1901, everybody living in the United States of America, would be free. The Panic of 1893 was a serious economic depression in the United States that began in 1893 and ended in 1897. It deeply affected every sector of the economy, and produced political upheaval that led to the realigning election of 1896 and the presidency of William McKinley. This forced President Cleveland to borrow $65 million in gold from Wall-Street banker J.P. Morgan and the Rothschild banking family of England. The crash was more severe than in real life. JP Morgan's loan was not good enough, nor was the Rothschild loan was not either, so they took a small loan from Germany, which would be repaired (with interest) in 1970 to the various German remnant states like Saxony-Weimar The Pullman Strike was a nationwide railroad strike in the United States on May 11, 1894, and a turning point for US labor law. It pitted the American Railway Union (ARU) against the Pullman Company, the main railroads, and the federal government of the United States under President Grover Cleveland. The strike and boycott shut down much of the nation's freight and passenger traffic west of Detroit, Michigan. The conflict began in Pullman, Chicago, on May 11 when nearly 4,000 factory employees of the Pullman Company began a wildcat strike in response to recent reductions in wages. Debs and the ARU called a massive boycott against all trains that carried a Pullman car. It affected most rail lines west of Detroit (which would go communist in the 1960s) and at its peak involved some 250,000 workers in 27 states. The mine managers in West Virginia really screwed up and the starving miners rioted between 1900 and 1905. The Flatiron Building, originally the Fuller Building, a triangular 22-story steel-framed landmarked building located at 175 Fifth Avenue in the borough of Manhattan, New York City in 1902, amazed the world. The Twin Towers, 30 Rockefeller Plaza, the Empire State Building, Woolworths Building and Chrysler Building would later supase it in the challenge to reach New York's sky. The Ford Motor Company created the Ford Model-T car in 1908 and it sold like crazy and became a major national success story! Yet more major strikes hit the big cities between 1910 and 1915, with New York, Detroit and Chicago being the worst hit cities. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) The US stayed neutral, but several ethnic Serbs, Croats, Russian, Germans, Finns, Poles and Austrians got involved as volunteers fighting for thire place of birth. Due to the war in Europe covering less nations than in real life due to no fighting on the Western Front (Germany did not invade France or the low Countries) the US made less profit from the post-war reconstruction. Anglo-French trade with Argentina, Brazil, Chile and the major colonies like Queensland and New Caledonia was not disrupted by war or displaced by post-war American trade deals. America's economy thus grew a lot slower during 1918 to 1925 than in reality. Baja California and Sonora never had the chance to exist until the State Reorganization Act of 1912. Both had, and still have, a largely Mestizod Hispanic population. Baja California and Sonora became territories of the USA until they go statehood in 1913 and 1918 respectively. The inter-war years Prohibition came and went as did gangsters like Al Capone. Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The US bitterly opposed communism and feared a Marxist-Leninist rebellion in the rust belt. They intervened heavily in Russia and Ukraine between 1918 and 1925. They also sent some arms to the Polish separatists in the 1920s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) President Hoover badly botched the handling of the Great Depression and the Dust Bowl. Soil erosion was so bad that desertification would lead to permanent soil destruction in the Oklahoma Panhandle. Communism had been rolling on m Michigan and the auto-industry since the early 1930s. The then ailing Ford motor company collapsed in the mid 1935s and it's assets, patents and staff were transferred to GM. FDR succeeded in saving the economy with the New Deal policy and rebuilt much of America's industrial base in time for war with Japan in 1941. . The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) . Japanese occupied Kwangchow Wan in from late 1941 to early 1946. Kamontaung Chinese, Free French, American and NSW forces liberated the colony in the March of 1946. . The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) . . Brazilian forces fought in Italy and the Austrian Tyrol. A combined British, Brazilian, New Englander and American force took Innsbruck in early 1946, prompting alpine Austria's surrender. . . Cold War 1949-1969 The Korean civil-war was a . USAF pilot Charles Elwood "Chuck" Yeager, became the first pilot confirmed to have exceeded the speed of sound in level flight in 1947 and got the then altitude record in another flight. . Guatemala's democratically elected president Jacobo Árbenz was overthrown in a coup planned by the CIA to protect the profits of the United Fruit Company. The U.S.-backed military coup in 1954 ended the revolution and installed a dictatorship. From 1960 to 1996, Guatemala endured a bloody civil war fought between the US-backed government and leftist rebels, including genocidal massacres of the Maya population perpetrated by the military. An American detonation of a 10-ton yield Mk-54 (SADM) and the retalitery use by the Soviets of a 1kt suitcase bomb in the Franja Transversal del Norte -or Northern Transversal Strip in English, during mid 1984, soon brought both sides to the negotiating table as the feared the worst would come to the worse once they had started playing with nukes. . . The Cuban Missile Crisis went semi-hot as America attempted a second landing at the Bay of Pigs. A Republic F-105 Thunderchief shot down a Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15, but most of the landing force killed by a joint Cuban-Soviet counter strike. After this Americans President Lyndon B. Johnson started peace talks with Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev. . Florida and the USA have historically opposed the communist regime in Cuba and supported the US blockade between 1962 and 1987. Many exiled Cubans live in Florida. Florida also tried to mediate in the Chilean civil war of the 1970s. 1970-1989 . The Kent State University Massacre was . The Watergate Scandal erupted on June 17th, 1972. President Richard Nixon and his co-conspirator, Pat Buchanan, was livid and swore to pay his opponents out once and for all! After that President Nixon totally lost it and went crazy. He then ordered organized crime syndicates and shady factions in the CIA to murder Jimmy Carter, Bob Woodward, Carl Bernstein, William Mark Felt Sr., 'Mr. Deep throat', George McGovern, Spiro Agnew, the Senate Watergate Committee and Henry Kissinger in 1973. The US was soon hit by mass protests and UN sponsored sanctions. The October 1973 coup by the outraged USMC put an end to it. Vice President Gerald Ford technically became the new president, but was soon removed from power in all but name by the military, who reluctantly took most power for themselves due his failure to stop to the increasing number of student and Maffia attacks on USMC patroles in New York State, with Ford as a figurehead leader only. The major exception was that the bankers at the Federal Reserve and the stock traders of Wall Street would be left with any real power with in the year. George Walker Bush denounced Nixon's massacre in the UN and declared Texan Independence on a pro-democracy ticket. Donald Rumsfeld denounced the massacre in NATO and then offered his support to both Bush and the Texan Republic. The Texas governor Dolph Briscoe agreed with in days and after a few weeks Oklahoma's governor had also sworn his allegiance to Texas. Walter Cronkite and Dan Rather then soon claimed asylum there. Texas would soon be recognized by the world and be considered the legal successor to the USA. The USA soon spiraled into a horrific KGB\Stasi encouraged multi-faceted, college student driven civil-war and several states like California and Utah left the union shortly afterwards. The Soviets would not laugh for long since the USSR folded up in 1994 and Russia broke up a decade later in 2004. . The Socialist Party of Michigan (SPMI) is the state chapter of the banned (as of 1973) Socialist Party USA in the former U.S. state of Michigan. A party by the same name was the affiliate of the Socialist Party of America from 1901 until the national party renamed itself in a 1973 split. Communist Union of Michigan was the party's armed wing and fought the a short-lived state in the Great Lakes Civil War of 1977-1979 against the Pentagon run Junta regime, Rev. Jesse Jackson and Walter Mondale. Its primary base was in Michigan, although it managed to occupy nearby counties Ohio, northern Wisconsin and parts of Illinois during the war. In its wider sense, a short-lived socialist\communist federation of states in the Great Lakes Region of North America, created during the Second Civil War of 1974-1994, between 1977-1979. Its primary base was in Michigan, although it managed to occupy northern Ohio, northern Wisconsin, Milwaukee and parts of Illinois during the 3 year expansionist war. It would be driven back to the 'Mitten' part of Michigan by Canadian, Quebecor, American and New England forces in 1981. The situation would be resolved by the 1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) and 1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL). . Texas expected the worst but was largely left alone, perhaps due to having a fairly strong economy and armed forces thus making it difficult to defeat. Texas would offer its support to the ruling American Junta in Pentagon at first, but soon realized they did not want to restore democracy. Texas's allegiance would later join the political faction swirling around Arkansas (lead by Bill Clinton) in the late 1990s. Texan agents would seek revenge on the USSR by bombing a pub in Warsaw frequented by a Soviet base in Poland on May 1st, 1977. On March 30, 1981, President Ronald Reagan and three others were shot and wounded by John Hinckley Jr. in Washington, D.C., as they were leaving a speaking engagement at the Washington Hilton Hotel. Hinckley's motivation for the attack was to impress actress Jodie Foster, who had played the role of a child prostitute in the 1976 film Taxi Driver. After seeing the film, Hinckley had developed an obsession with Foster. Reagan was struck by a single bullet that broke a rib, punctured a lung, and caused serious internal bleeding, but he recovered quickly. No formal invocation of presidential succession took place, although Secretary of State Alexander Haig stated that he was "in control here" while Vice President George H. W. Bush returned to Washington. Besides Reagan, White House Press Secretary James Brady, Secret Service agent Tim McCarthy, and police officer Thomas Delahanty were also wounded. All three survived, but Brady suffered brain damage and was permanently disabled; Brady's death in 2014 was considered homicide because it was ultimately caused by this injury. John Hinckley Jr. was executed by the army 6 months later after a short court-martial. . Korean Air Lines Flight 007 (also known as KAL007 and KE007) was a scheduled Korean Air Lines flight from New York City to Seoul via Anchorage, Alaska. On September 1, 1983, the South Korean airliner serving the flight was shot down by a Soviet Su-15 interceptor over Soviet territory. President Reagan's bile afterwards lead to the abortive Soviet landing on Attu Island (A better world TL), after which Cascadia took de facto control of Alaska on the proviso that the US could station troops thire and have a monopoly on oil drilling in the region. Within days after Reagan's criticisms 20 more Soviet troops were infiltrated into Grenada. The joint American\Texan invasion of 25–29 October 1983 ended in a stalemate after the small Soviet air arm (5 Mikoyan MiG-29 air superiority fighter, multirole fighters and 1 Mikoyan MiG-29 interceptor and reconnaissance aircraft) shot down 3 UH-60A Black Hawk helicopters and a A VA-87 A-7E attack aircraft. Peace talks were held in Canada, but it only led to the removal of the Soviet and Cuban forces prior to the 5 year blockade of all arms and technology shipments to the island. President Reagan later successfully toured Red Square with President Gorbachev during the Moscow Summit, 31 May 1988. The enemies of both Glasnost and co-operation with the Gorbachev government assassinated President Reagan in 1989 on a tour of central LA. Following this, the army staged a coup and began a ruthless crack down on all dissent, including the enemies of Glasnost. John McCain was appalled by the assassination and condemned it. Nevada, Arizona (excluding the Gadsden Purchase area), Sonora, California and Baja California declared independence in 1992. The Weteye bomb was a U.S. chemical weapon designed for the U.S. Navy. Iw was meant to deliver the nerve agent sarin. The Weteye held 160 kg (350 lb) of liquid sarin and was officially known as the Mk 116 (Mark 116). Stockpiles of Weteyes were transferred to Utah in the 1980s amidst controversy and protest. It sparked the Mormon independence movement after Junta forces massacred several protest marches in Tooele county during 1982 and 1987. Utah would leave the union over this after a short and fight in 1995. Utah had made peace with all it's neighbours, including the USA, in 1997. . . Outer space The first human-made object to reach the surface of the Moon was the Soviet Union's Luna 2 mission, on 13 September 1959. The United States' Apollo 11 was the first manned mission to land on the Moon, on 20 July 1969. There have been six manned U.S. landings (between 1969 and 1972) and numerous unmanned landings, with no soft landings happening from 22 August 1976 until 14 December 2013. To date, the United States is the only country to have successfully conducted manned missions to the Moon, with the last departing the lunar surface in December 1972. Space activity declined sharply in the late 1990s due to lack of money and resources. 1990s Nevada, Arizona (excluding the Gadsden Purchase area), Sanora, California and Baja California declared independence in 1992. Utah followed suit in 1993. Bill Clinton was willing to compromise in 1992 and join in the reconciliation plan. He was president between November 5th 1992 and 1999, when he was driven out of office by angry sex young babes like Monica Lewinsky. The military took over again and also assassinated Monica Lewinsky soon afterwards. The Brooklyn Bridge was heavily damaged by a U.S. army assault in late 1999, but it was repaired under a joint warlord agreement with the Swiss and Darmstadt in early 2002. Life today Domestic issues John Joseph Gotti Jr. (1973-2002) John Angelo Gotti (2002) and Thomas Cacciopoli (2002) were all killed in quick succession by the other warlords in late 2002, lead by Donald Trump. A interfactional peace treaty occurred in 2003. James Alex Fields Jr. was executed by Juta forces a few days after he drove a car in a crowd of counter protesters during a Unite the Right neo-fascist rally in Charlottesville, Virginia on August 12, 2017. Far rightist American terrorists bombed a generator at Quebec's Jean-Lesage generating station in 2008, but little damage was done and all 3 terrorists were shot dead by security guards. They were suspected, but not proven to be, inpay of Donald Trump or the KKK. The KKK leader Don Black was killed by junta forces in 2019 and the territory was annexed to Junta territory. Sarah Huckabee Sanders' anti-Clinton rebellion was eventually put down by a joint Texan\Clinton\US Junta strike in the December of 2019. Bill Clinton overthrew and killed Kirksey Nix, in 2007. Kirksey's former subject agreed to be annexed to Little Rock, as they saw it as there liberation from the perceived threat of the Dixie Mafia. Democratic elections are to be held some time in early 2020. The rebelling pro-Republican mayor-come-warlord of Gulfport, Billy Hewes, overthrew and killed the Biloxi warlord, Pete Halat, in 2018. Pete's former subject agreed to be annexed to Gulfport, as they saw it as there liberation from the perceived threat of the Dixie Mafia. Democratic elections are to be held some time in mid 2020. . Over the past four centuries, Albany has grown from a small Dutch settlement into New York State's Capital City in the heart of burgeoning Tech Valley. Fighting has been light in the region, leading to Albany's ecanomic growth. . A small bomb of unidentified origin went off in Chita railway station today in Chita city, Amur, during May 3rd, 2018, but no one was hurt or killed. Donald Trump 'claimed' responsibility, but the American Junta has also been formally suspected by Amur police and legal officials of planting it. Corruption is a major issue in the big cities and large firms. Human rights situation as poor due to domestic strife. Nazis and KKK members are gradually gaining sway in places. The talk of a race war with California, Quebec, Mexico, Florida and Louisiana has got much traction, mostly in the south, in recent years to the fear of American government and many warlords. With a Native American population of 134,000 in 1990, New Mexico still ranks as an important center of Native American culture. Both the Navajo and Apache share Athabaskan origin. A lot of lettuce has been grown in pionering indoor vertical farming systems in Atlanta since 2008. . Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Katrina was an extremely destructive and deadly Category 5 hurricane that made landfall on Florida and Louisiana in August 2005, causing catastrophic damage; particularly in the city of New Orleans and the surrounding areas. Subsequent flooding, caused largely as a result of the poor location and under investment in the sea defences (built 1870-1960) of in the city of New Orleans and those in the south of Florida (built 1870-1970), precipitated most of the loss of lives. The storm was the third major hurricane of the record-breaking 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, as well as the fourth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record to make landfall in the contiguous United States, behind only the 1935 Labor Day hurricane, Hurricane Camille in 1969, and Hurricane Michael in 2018. On August 19, a tropical wave merged with the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten, the surface low of which had dissipated earlier due to the effects of a nearby upper tropospheric trough. On August 23, 2005, at 5:00 p.m. EDT (2100 UTC), this system developed into Tropical Depression Twelve over the southeastern Bahamas. It made it's first lade on August 25, only two hours before it made landfall around 6:30 p.m. EST (2230 UTC) between Hallandale Beach and Aventura, Florida. At 11:00 p.m. EDT on August 31, the center of the remnant low of what was Katrina had been completely absorbed by a frontal boundary in southeastern Canada, with no discernible circulation. *Highest winds for 1-minute sustained- 175 mph (280 km/h). *Lowest pressure- 902 mbar (hPa); 26.64 inHg *Fatalities- 1,55–1,846 total. (Tied as costliest tropical cyclone on record). *Areas affected- Bahamas, South Florida, Central Florida, the Florida Panhandle, Cuba, Louisiana (especially Greater New Orleans), Mississippi, Alabama, most of the Eastern United States and Eastern Canada. international affairs The US is not a major player in NATO or NAFTA any more due to domestic strife. Arkansas is the most friendly to the world, Colorado is safest, Montana is the least war damaged and New York is extremely xenophobia. The military Junta is reasonably friendly and open to the world, but is paranoid about human rights complaints and New Russian Republican interference (in the part the Junta actually controls). The Junta would like to restore democracy some time, but the political backbiting and funding has made this impossible for the foreseeable future. The 2015 election of Andrew Ginther as the mayor of Columbus, Ohio, and Frank G. Jackson as Mayor of Cleveland, Ohio have indicated the willingness for a new attempt at democratic rule under military supervision. Fighting in Syria Many Western nations hate ISIS and Islamist movements in general. Turkey, the USA, Texas, the UK and Prussia dropped respectively 8, 10, 15, 12 and 8 BLU-109/B (filled with 530 lb (240 kg) of Tritonal) bombs on ISIS forces in Al-Raqqa, Deir ez-Zor, Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt on May 1st 2015 and 2016. It caused heavy, but not strategically fatal losses. Government The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff acted as president with his deputy as deputy president until the military and civil become theoretically separate posts in 2015. Only the bankers at the Federal Reserve and the stock traders of Wall Street would be left with any real power after the coup in 1973, but the Supreme Court of the United States was restored in 1975 and gained much meaningful power in civilian issues. Presidents #George Washington 1789 - 1797 No Party #John Adams 1797 - 1801 Federalist #Thomas Jefferson 1801 - 1809 Democratic-Republican #James Madison 1809 - 1817 Democratic-Republican #James Monroe 1817 - 1825 Democratic-Republican #John Quincy Adams 1825 - 1829 Democratic-Republican #Andrew Jackson 1829 - 1837 Democratic #Martin Van Buren 1837 - 1841 Democratic #William Henry Harrison 1841 - 1841 Whig #John Tyler 1841 - 1845 No Party #James K. Polk 1845 - 1849 Democratic #Zachary Taylor 1849 - 1850 Whig #Millard Fillmore 1850 - 1853 Whig #Franklin Pierce 1853 - 1857 Democratic #James Buchanan 1857 - 1861 Democratic #Abraham Lincoln 1861 - 1865 Republican #Andrew Johnson 1865 - 1869 Democratic #Ulysses S. Grant 1869 - 1877 Republican #Rutherford B. Hayes 1877 - 1881 Republican #James A. Garfield 1881 - 1881 Republican #Chester A. Arthur 1881 - 1885 Republican #Grover Cleveland 1885 - 1889 Democratic #Benjamin Harrison 1889 - 1893 Republican #Grover Cleveland 1893 - 1897 Democratic #William McKinley 1897 - 1901 Republican #Theodore Roosevelt 1901 - 1909 Republican #William Howard Taft 1909 - 1913 Republican #Woodrow Wilson 1913 - 1921 Democratic #Warren G. Harding 1921 - 1923 Republican #Calvin Coolidge 1923 - 1929 Republican #Herbert Hoover 1929 - 1933 Republican #Franklin D. Roosevelt 1933 - 1945 Democratic #Harry S Truman 1945 - 1953 Democratic #Dwight D. Eisenhower 1953 - 1961 Republican #Lyndon B. Johnson 1961 - 1969 Democratic #Richard Nixon 1969 – 1973 Republican #Gen. Robert E. Cushman, Jr. - 1973 Military #Admiral Thomas H. Moorer - 1973-1974 Military #General George S. Brown - 1974 Military #Gerald Ford 1974 - 1977 Republican/Military #General George S. Brown - 1977-78 Military #Leslie Aspin Jr.- 1978-79 Democrat/Military #General David C. Jones - 1979-80 Military #Ronald Reagan 1980 - 1989 Republican #General Colin Powell -1989-93 Military #Bill Clinton 1992 - 1999 Democratic #General Hugh Shelton 1999-2001 Military #General Richard Myers 2001-2005 Military #General Peter Pace 2001-2007 Military #Admiral Michael Mullen 2007-2011 Military #General Martin Dempsey 2011-2015 Military #General Joseph Dunford 2015 Military #Gen H.R. McMaster 2015- to date Military #Mayor Andrew Ginther or Mayor Frank G. Jackson- ????? Factional control The Junta territory *Most of the USA is run by the 8 man 'Junta Comity'- Gen. H. R. McMaster, Lt. Gen. Oliver North, John Dimitri Negroponte, Toole County- Lt. Gen. Brent Scowcroft, Jerome Powell, General David Petraeus, Darren W. Woods and Director Robert Swan Mueller III. #Iowa # Georgia #W. Virginia # Eastern and Southern Kansas # Maryland # Michigan (Superior region) # Minnesota (northern and central) # Mississippi (northern and central) # Missouri #North Dakota # Ohio (mostly) # Pennsylvania (mostly) # South Carolina # South Dakota # Tennessee #Utah- (Toole County) #Nevada (a small enclaves around Las Vegas, Area 51 and Nellis AFB) #Utah (Tooele County) # Washington D.C. #New York (less New York Metro less the Bronx, NY Capital District, in and around the Adirondack Park, Harlem, Albany and Long Island). #Mississippi (north and central) #Alabama (south) #Colorado (Cheyenne Mountain and Peterson Air Force Base ). #Wyoming (in parts of the the Bighorn Mountains). #Nebraska (West) #Indianan (partly) #New Jersey (south) #Virginia (East and central) #Pennsylvanian (most) #N. Carolina (most) #Delaware (most) #Illinois (south) #Wisconsin (most) #Montana #New Mexico (AKA: Nuevo México (Spanish) and Yootó Hahoodzo (Navajo).) (most). *Lt. Gen. Brent Scowcroft is governor of Toole County, Las Vegas, Area 51 and Nellis AFB. The separatist, devolutionist, warlords and locally controlling dissident rebel factions The factions are mostly still unionist or just devolutionist, not separatist. The main issues are those of local issues, financial issues, the US Constitution, crime, jobs, farming, inflation, gun control, abortion law and human rights. No one is in real control of anything beyond a local de facto power base, but they like to boast about holding a much bigger area than they actually de facto do. New York #The vast majority of Nassau and Suffolk suffolk counties Long Island and Bushwick, Brooklyn- Eddie Murphy (2000 to date). #Most of Queens, centred on Forest Hills, Queens- Debbie Wasserman Schultz (2000-to date). #Niagara County- Timothy McVeigh (1993-2000). He was defeated (4th of July 2000) and his land was annexed by Junta forces. #The Adirondack Alliance (St. Lawrence, Franklin, Hamilton and Essex Counties)- Thomas Leo Browning (1988-1998), Mark Thomas Valley (1998-2002), Michael Mahon Hastings (via a coup, 2002-2014), Robert Arthur Mould (via a coup, 2014 to 2018) and Sophie Georgina Clarke and Mark Thomas Valley (in a popular uprising, 2018 to date). #The North Bronx and Harlem in New York City- Louis Farrakhan Sr. (1989-to 2020) He was defeated and killed (4th of July 2019) by the joint forces of Donald Trump, Gen Powell, Alan Greenspan and Rudy Giuliani. North Bronx went to Powell and and Harlem went to Rudy Giuliani. #North Bronx and Queens- John Joseph Gotti Jr. (1973-2002) John Angelo Gotti (2002) and Thomas Cacciopoli (2002). They were defeated (6th of October 2002), by the joint forces of all the other warlords, lead by Gen Powell, Farrakhan and Murphy in charge. The North Bronx going to Farrakhan and Gottie's part of Queens going to Murphy. #New York Metro less the Bronx, most of Queens, some of Brooklyn, some of Staten Island, parts of NY Capital District, Nassau County (NY), some parts in northern New Jersey, some parts in western Ohio and a few small oncaves in Long Island; with its core in Greenwich Village in Manhattan- Alan Greenspan (1989- to date). #Financial District (Manhattan), Nassau County (NY), Upper East Side (Manhattan) and some of Brooklyn- Rudy Giuliani (1999- to date). Giuliani and Trump are openly allies. #Most of Brooklyn- Michael Lee Moorer (1997- to date). #New York Metro less the Bronx, most of Queens, some of Brooklyn, Staten Island, Nassau County (NY), NY Capital District, Harlem, parts in northern New Jersey, parts of Connecticut and a few small enclaves on Long island; with centred in Midtown Manhattan- Donald Trump (1999-to date). Giuliani and Trump are openly allies. #Albany and most of the Capital District, New York- Gerald David "Jerry" Jennings (1998-to date) #Most of Staten Island- James Oddo and District Attorney Michael McMahon (2000-to date). #In and around White Plains, New York- Mark Zuckerberg (2012-to date). #South Bronx- Gen Colin Powell (1974 to date) #Several parts of the Bronx- Ms Ocasio-Cortez. (2017- to date). #Western Brooklyn based on Manhattan Terrace, Marine Park, Marine Park and Sheepshead Bay- Chuck Schumer (2010 to date). Arkansas #Central and S.W. Arkansas, centered on Pulaski County, Saline County and Hempstead County- Bill and Hillary Clinton (1999- to date). #Arkansas, centered on the more Republican leaning parts of Hope, Arkansas- Mike Huckabee (2000 to date) and Sarah Huckabee Sanders (2002 to 2019). There anti-Clinton rebellion was eventually put down by a joint Texan\Clinton\US Junta strike on the 5th of December 2019. # In and around Sebastian County- Kirksey Nix (1977 to 2007), Bill Clinton overthrew and killed Kirksey Nix, on May 6th, 2007. Kirksey's former subject agreed to be annexed to Little Rock, as they saw it as there liberation from the perceived threat of the Dixie Mafia. Democratic elections are to be held some time in early 2020. Mississippi #Southern Mississippi, centered on Biloxi in Mississippi and nominaly the rest of Louisiana's Florida Parishes- Pete Halat (1980-to 2018). The rebelling pro-Republican mayor-come-warlord of Gulfport, Billy Hewes, overthrew and killed the Biloxi warlord, Pete Halat, on January 1st, 2018. Pete's former subject agreed to be annexed to Gulfport, as they saw it as there liberation from the perceived threat of the Dixie Mafia. Democratic elections are to be held some time in mid 2020. # In and around Gulfport- Billy Hewes (2016-to date) Montana #Montana-Loren Acton (2010- to date) and Steve Bullock (2010- to date). Ohio #In and around Cleveland and Youngstown, Ohio- Jane L. Campbell (2010- to date). The Gadsden Purchase lands in Arizona # In and around Yuma- Douglas J. Nicholls (2016 to date) #In and around Tucson, Arizona- Gabrielle "Gabby" Dee Giffords, Ronald "Ron" Sylvester Barber and James "Jim" Thomas Kolbe (2000-to date). Jared Lee Loughner tried to kill Gabby Giffords, but she got only a minor wound to her scalp. Jared was machine gunned to death moments later by her bodyguards. Alabama #Northern and central Alabama, centred on Birmingham- Randall Woodfin (2010- to date). #Northern Alabama, centered on Limestone County- KKK leader Don Black (2010-2019). Killed by junta forces on June 5th 2019 and the territory was annexed to Junta territory. #Northern and central Alabama, centred on Atlanta- Newt Gingrich (2010- to date). #South east Alabama, centred on Clio and Montgomery- George Corley Wallace Jr. (1978-1998) He died in late 1998 of old age. The state was willed by him to Don Black and merged with Don Black's lot in late 1999. Kansas #Northern and western Kansas Bob Dole (1989-to date) Colorado # Colorado less The Rocky Mountain Arsenal, Cheyenne Mountain and Peterson Air Force Base- Lieutenant Joe Kenda (2010- to 2019), Neil Gorsuch, Cory Gardener and Condoleezza Rice (2010- to date). Wyoming #Wyoming less some Junta held parts of the (Bighorn Mountains)- Matt Mead (2010- to date). and Dick Cheney (1980- to date). Nebraska #Eastern Nebraska- Jean Stothert (2010- to date), Elizabeth Butler (2010- to date), Marg Helgenberger (2010- to date) and Pete Ricketts (2010- to date). Kentucky #Kentucky- Mitch McConnell (2010- to date) N. Carolina #North Central N. Carolina- Attorney General Loretta Lynch (2010- to date). New Jersey #Northern New Jersey- James Comey (2010- to date). Virginia #Virginia around, east and south of Roanoke, Virginia- Steve Bannon (2010- to date) and Wayne Robert LaPierre Jr. (2010- to date). Delaware #In and around New Castle County- Joe Biden (2010- to date). New Mexico #In and around De Baca County, San Miguel County, Guadalupe County- Tonita Gurule-Gironand Richard Trujillo (2015 to date). #In and around San Juan County- Nathan Duckett (2015 to date). Maryland #In and around Baltimore- John R. Bolton Minnesota #Southern Minnesota- Walter Frederick "Fritz" Mondale (1973- to date). Wisconsin #South East Wisconsin- Paul Ryan (2010- to date). Indiana #N.W. Indiana- Dan Quayle (2000- to date). #S.E. Indiana Mike Pence (2000- to date). Tennessee #Tennessee, less in and around Nashville- Al Gore (2010- to date). #In and around Nashville- Oprah Winfrey (1989- to date) . #Illinois ##Northern and central Illinois, less the Chicago Metro- Dick Durbin (2010- to date) and Jim Oberweis (2010- to date). ##Chicago Metro-Chicago Metro- Kathy Sheehan (2000-to date) and Rev. Jesse Jackson (1979- to date). #Pennsylvania ##In and around Philadelphia- Jim Kenney (2010- to date) and Rod Rosenstein (2010- to date). ##In and around Hershey, Pennsylvania- Michelle Wolf (2010- to date). #Pro-Junta. #Independent. #Democrat. #Maffia. #Republican. #Trumpist. #White supremacist. #Black supremacist. #Legal-judicial-economic-industrial-technocracy. #Pro-Native American. #Pro-Hispano-American. # Session dates #New England- 1814. #Cascadia- 1969. #Texas and Oklahoma- 1973. #Michigan- 1977. #California, Arizona and Nevada- 1992. #Utah -1995. Economy Whilst the economy has adapted to war conditions, the tourism industry has collapsed. Biotech is doing very well and is now a world leader. The oil industry is bsed on the midwestern and Apelachen oilshale fields. Suprluss oil is occasionaly sold to Canada and Japan. The plastics industry is doing fairly well and has . Computers Guns vehicles aircraft Chemicals Pharmasuticals , Crime and lawlessness The Russian mafia (Russian: Bratva, English: The Brotherhood) is a criminal organisation and Russian Republican proxy that operates in the former USSR and all major world locations. It has 10 min hubs: # Moscow # Ryazan # St. Petersburg # Ekaterinburg # Odessa # Tbilisi # Warsaw # New York # Caracas # Shanghai Solntsevskaya Bratva: Led by Sergei "Mikhas" Mikhailov, it is Russia's largest criminal group with about 5,000 members, and is named after the Solntsevo District. It was founded in the late 1980s. The Yeltsin government tried and failed to curb it and it grew under the protection of Vladimir Putin. Prussian, Ukrainian, Polish, Tsarist Russian, English, most US warlord factional and American state authorities oppose them, but have had little success against them. The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern California and Texas borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back since 2012. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centers as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and street gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, US televangelists, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and Texan religious cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and incredibly hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Nukes 99.99% are in Junta hands and most are now non-operational due to disrepair. Dependencies #Bajo Nuevo Bank, Serranilla Bank, Serrana Bank and Alice Shoal (A better world TL) #Northern Marianas (A better world TL) #Navassa Island (A better world TL) #Guam (A better world TL) #Puerto Rico- proposed state (A better world TL) #Cascadia (A better world TL) (nominal) # American Samoa (A better world TL) # Northern Mariana Islands (A better world TL) # Puerto Rico (A better world TL) # U.S. Virgin Islands (A better world TL) Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) #NATO (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) #The United States-Brazil Junta Accords (A better world TL) Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:America Category:USA Category:A better world (TL)